Quotes to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles
The Adventures Begins (Part 1) On the RMS Titanic. Thomas: Thanks for taking us back to the Island of Sodor and Equestria, Goofy. Goofy: You're welcome. Rarity: (relaxing) The sun was shining and the birds sing. James: I know Rarity, It sure will be great to be back home. Spike: Look, There's Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver and Toad. Luke: And they sure look glad to see us agian. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go see them. When Thomas, Twilight and their Team got off deck. Thomas: Hello, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Toad, What brings you guys here? Toad: Mr. Duck, Mr. Donald, Mr. Douglas, Mr. Oliver and I wanted to give you guys a big welcome home. Duck: And we came to tell you that things have changed since you left Equestira and the Island of Sodor. Oliver: Plus, Princess Celestia have givin' Lady the power and combined Equestria and the Island of Sodor into one world called Equesodor. Bash: Is that... Dash: ...So? Ferdinand: Why's that? Donald: No idea, You have to speak to Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia about it. Douglas: They'll explain everything. On the way to see the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia, Thomas, Twilight and their Team came to see Skarloey, Ash Ketchum and their Teams again! Skarloey: Hello, Thomas! Thomas: Hello, Skarloey. Twilight Sparkle: Hi again, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Great to see you again, Thomas and Twilight. Percy: What are you doing here? Rheneas: Well, Skarloey and I have an idea to see you again. Right, Skarloey? Skarloey: Right, Rheneas. Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia have givin their Speech and giving a mission for Thomas, Twilight and their Team. The Fat Controller: I need your help, Thomas, Twilight and your Team. Princess Celestia: The Rough Gang have been escaped! Thomas: You mean you need our help. Right? Twilight Sparkle: Right, Thomas. Princess Celestia: You have to stop the Rough Gang from taking over Equesodor before it's too late. Thomas: I volunteer, your highness. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. Princess Cadence: Yeah, we're a team! Sir Topham Hatt: Good, I can always relay on you and your Team Thomas, You are a really useful Engine. Thomas: Thank you Sir. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry Princess Celestia, We won't let you down. Princess Celestia: I know you won't. Later that night, Princess Luna and Winston took Thomas, Twilight and their Team to a new home called "Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds". Princess Luna: Here it is. Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Thomas: Footplates and fenders! Shining Armor: Wow! Twilight Sparkle: We love it! We'll take it! Thank you! Winston: You're welcome. Princess Cadence: Aunt Luna, We can't thank you and Winston enough for finding us a new home to stay. Princess Luna: Thank nothing of it my Niece, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle, The two of you and your Team are welcome to stay in your new home for as long as you please. Thomas: Thanks agian Winston, You too Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Our pleasure, Thomas. At the Sunset Ceremony, everyone was celebrating by dancing and singing. Just then, the Rough Gang appears. Thomas: Uh, guys. Look! Pinkie Pie: Aaah!!! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! The Rough Gang are back! Spike: (fainted) Diesel 10: Hello, everyone! Devious Diesel: Did you miss us? Because we miss you. Princess Celestia: Why are you all here? Discord: Why to take over your Equesodor of course. Henry: Oh me, Oh my, Oh dear. Gordon: Oh the Indignity! Diesel 10: Equesodor is ours now! It's all ours! Thomas: (gasps) Percy: (gasps) Twilight Sparkle and her friends: (gasps) Luke: Oh my! Spike: Aah! Heckle and Jeckle: AAAAAHH! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: (gasps) The Rough Gang: (evil laughing) Bash: What do we do... Dash: ...Now? Thomas: I don't know. The Adventures Begins (Part 2) Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their Team have to go back to Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds for a safe place. The Rattler: They're getting away. Queen Chrysalis: Ha ha ha! You can run but you can't hide! Diesel 10: We'll worry about them later, Right now, let's spread Equesodor with evil. Princess Celestia: You'll never get away with this. Devious Diesel: We shall see, Princess. Adventures in Baby Cakes Sitting At the Hospital. Percy: Hello, Pinkie, How're you feeling? Pinkie Pie: a little better Percy. Percy: Great, Because I got a suprise for you. Pinkie Pie: Oh, What is it? Thomas, Twilight, Ash, their Team and the Skarloey engines: Suprise! Percy: We hope you get well soon, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: A get well soon party? You guys are the best. Mr. Carrot Cake: Hello Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Mr. and Mrs. Cake, What are you two doing here. Mrs. Cup Cake: We just drop by to see you and thought we bring the twins over to play with. Pound and Pumpkin Cake: (playing with Pinkie) Pinkie Pie: Waoh, easy, Watch the broken bones, Great to see you babies too. Mr. Carrot Cake: Pinkie, When you get better, Would you like to help babysit Pound and Pumpkin Cake while we deliver some food? Pinkie Pie: I'd be glad to help. May: Oh Pinkie, Is it okay if I can help you babysit the twins? I love playing with them. Heckle: I say old bean, Maybe we can help Pinkie Pie babysit the twin foals. Jackle: Great idea chum, What do you say, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: Sure, I get my Hooves full anyway, I don't mind any helping hands or wings. Mrs. Cup Cake: That's Great to hear. Max: Good luck with that, May, You're ganna need it. May: Thank you, Max. At the Sugarcube Corner. May: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes. Mr. Carrot Cake: Hello, May. Hello, Heckle, Jeckle. Heckle: Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Jeckle: Hey, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Hey, May, Heckle, Jeckle, You're just in time, Tracy, Misty and I were just play with the twins. Misty: Where am I?, Hi. Tracy: Here, Misty, Turn them towards me, Peek-a-Boo! Boo! Pinkie Pie: oh oh my turn, Where's Pinkie Pie? Here I am, Where's Pinkie Pie? Here I am. Mrs. Cup Cake: Everything okay in there? Tracy: Everything's fine, Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cup Cake: Great, Now, May, Heckle, Jeckle, Here is the to do list of all the things while we're gone, Think you three will help Pinkie Pie take care of everything? May: Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Cake, We'll take great care of Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Mr. Carrot Cake: Tracy, Would you and Misty be interested in helping us with the delivery? Tracy: sure, Mr. Cake. Misty: We'd be glad to help. Mr. Carrot Cake: We're off now, Pinkie, Take good care of the Twins while we're gone. Pinkie Pie: We will. As Babysitting begins. May: (looking at the list) It's snack time. Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie, Eat up. Pound and Pumpkin Cake: (just staring at Pinkie) Jeckle: Here, Pinkie, Watch me and Heckle, Open wide Pound Cake, Here comes the Plane (making plane noice). Heckle: Open up the tunnel, Pumpkin Cake, Here comes the Train (making train noice) Pumpkin Cake: (eating out of the bowl) Heckle: Well I do say. May: (giggling) After the feeding. Heckle: (reading the list) Looks like it's bathtime. Pound and Pumpkin Cake: Yay! May: Look at this boat, wanna play with it? Pound Cake: (giggling) Pumpkin Cake: (chewing on a rubber duckie) May: No no, Pumpkin Cake, You don't chew on things. Pinkie Pie; Except food. May: (giggling) good one, Pinkie. After the Twins' Bath. May: (sniffing) Oh, What is that smell. Heckle: (holding his nose) It's the twiins. Pinkie Pie: Looks like SomePony need us to Changie Wangie their Diaper Wiapers right now wow. Jeckle: Don't worry, chums, We can do it, Pinkie, While you and May take care of Pumpkin Cake, We'll change Pound Cake. Pinkie Pie: Okay, Jeckle. As Heckle and Jeckle are changing Pound Cake's Diaper. Jeckle: Wipes. Heckle: Wipes! Jeckle: Powder. Heckle: Powder! Jeckle: Clean Diaper. Heckle: Clean Diaper! Jackle: and He's clean. Pound Cake: (giggling) May: There you go, Pumpkin Cake, All clean and ready to play agian. Pound and Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) Pinkie Pie: Okay, here're your bottles, not too hot, not too cold, but just right. Pound and Pumpkin Cake: (drinking their bottles). May: (giggling). Pound and Pumpkin Cake: (feeling gassy) Pinkie Pie: We might want to Burp them, they get gassy after feeding the twins with bottles. May: (burping Pumpkin Cake) Pinkie Pie: (burping Pound Cake) There you go, Now, who wants to go on a train ride? May: a train ride? Pinkie Pie: yeah, We can have Percy give Pound and Pumpkin Cake a ride around Equesodor. Heckle: I say, Pinkie Pie, What a splendid idea. Jeckle: Well let's go, What are we waiting for? Heckle: Right-o. Around Equesodor. Pinkie Pie: Percy, can you give us a ride around Eqeusodor? Percy: Of course I can. Hop on! At Thomas' Branch Line Percy: Look! It's Thomas and Twilight! Pinkie Pie: Hello, Thomas, Twilight! Thomas: Hello, Percy. Percy: Hello, Thomas! Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Pinkie Pie, How're the twins doing? Pinkie Pie: Pretty good, Twilight. Annie: Look at the Cake Twins, Aren't they adorable? Clarabel: They're simply darling. Thomas: Wow, Pinkie, You sure are great with Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Twilight Sparkle: and responsible too. Pinkie Pie: I'm just doing my job as a good babysitter. Percy: Well, Goodbye Thomas, Goodbye Twilight, We're off. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle: Goodbeye Percy. Later, They met up with Hiro, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Max. Percy: There's Hiro! Pinkie Pie: Hi, Hiro! Hiro: Hello, Pinkie Pie. May: Hello, Ash! Ash: Hey, May. Percy: What're you up to, Hiro? Hiro: Sir Topham Hatt send me, Ash, Brock, Dawn and Max to pull some Jobi Logs for more bulding equipments. Dawn: Aw, Pound and Pumpkin Cake are so cute. May: Would you like to hold one of them? Dawn: Sure,(holding Pumpkin Cake) Hi Pumpkin Cake, I'm Dawn. Pumpkin Cake: (chewing Dawn's hat) Dawn: Hey, My hat (taking her hat back). Pinkie Pie: No Pumpkin Cake, You don't eat hats, You eat food. Max: Can I hold Pound Cake, May? May: Okay, Max, But be careful with him, He might pound you. Max: I will (holding Pound Cake) Hi, Pound Cake, I'm Max. Pound Cake: (hitting Max) Max: Ow. Pinkie Pie: (taking Pound Cake back) No Pound Cake, you don't pound things or hit people. May: (taking Pumpkin Cake) Sorry we have to go so soon. Brock: That's okay, We have to get back to work anyway. Percy: Goodbye, Hiro, Goodbye, Ash. Hiro: Goodbye, Percy. Later, They met up with Gordon and Rainbow Dash. May: There's Gordon and Rainbow Dash. Percy: What's up, Gordon? Gordon: Well, I was getting ready for my big express. Heckle: Fascinating. Rainbow Dash: You have no idea, Heckle, By the way Pinkie Pie, Keep up the good work. Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Dashie. Percy: Goodbye, Gordon, and Good Luck with the express. Gordon: Goodbye, Percy. When they arrive Blue mountain Quarry. Skarloey: Hello, Percy! Percy: Hello, Skarloey. Hello, Rheneas. Rheneas: Hello, Percy. Hello, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Rheneas. Luke: I see you're giving Pound and Pumpkin Cake a ride around Equesodor, Percy. Percy: I sure am, Luke, It was Pinkie's idea. Paxton: She must be very responsible with the Twins. Spike: I hope you Keep up the good work, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Thank you, Spike. Percy: Well, Goodbye, Skarloey, Goodbye, Rheneas, Goodbye, Luke, Goodbye, Paxton. Luke: Goodbye, Percy, Goodbye, Pinkie Pie. And finally, Their last stop is Misty Island. Percy: Hello, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. Bash: Hello, Percy. Hello, Pinkie Pie. We are glad to... Dash: See you! Ferdinand: That's right! May: What's going on. Bash: We have a suprise... Dash: for you, Piinkie Pie. Ferdinand: Just you wait. Thomas, Twilight, Ash, their Team and the Skarloey Engines: Suprise! Charlie: for being a great babysitter to the Cake Twins. Stanley: Great job, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Aw, Thanks guys, But I don't want to take all the credit, May, Heckle and Jeckle were a big help to me. May: Really, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: Yeah really, May, This calls for a Misty Island Party, Wahoo! That night when Pinkie Pie, May, Heckle and Jeckle returned to Sugarcube Corner with the Cake Twins. Pinkie Pie: Boy, What a fun time we had. Jeckle: You said it, Pinkie. Pound and Pumpkin Cake: WAAAAAA! May: Oh, What's the matter, Are you two getting fussy? Heckle: I say, They must be tired after all we've been through. Pinkie Pie: May, Would you care to do the honor of singing them a lullaby? May: I'd be happy too (singing Pound and Pumpkin Cake and lullaby). Mr. Carrot Cake: Hello? Pinkie Pie? Mrs. Cup Cake: Heckle? Jeckle? May? Tracy: Hello, May, What's going... May: Shh, They're sleeping. Misty: Aw, They sure are cute when they're asleep. Tracy: Well done, Pinkie Pie, You too, May, Heckle and Jeckle. Jackle: Tracy, That's really nice of you, Thanks. Tracy: You're welcome. Mrs. Cup Cake: May, would you, Heckle and Jeckle like to help Pinkie Pie babysit the twins agian anytime? May: Sure, Mrs. Cake, If it's okay with you Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: I would like that very much. The End Big Bad Apple At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse Scootaloo: (banging the drums loudly) Sweetie Belle: We the Cutie Mark Crusaders elect Babs Seed and Vanellope Von Schweetz to join us as sisters, friends, Scootaloo: (Clearing her throut) Sweetie Belle: Well you wrote this. Scootaloo: Oh yeah. Sweetie Belle: (skipping to the end) and fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, You two are swored in to this day witness to your fellow sisters, friends, Scootaloo: (interrupting) Congratulations. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away At the Apple Field Applejack: Boy I tell ya Big Mac, Nothing but working hard bucking Apples, Wouldn't you agree? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Apple Bloom: Can I help with your work? Big McIntosh: Nnope Applejack: Wait til you're a bigger pony for this job. Apple Bloom: C'mon Applejack, At least let my try. Applejack: We said no Apple Bloom, No let us do our work alone. Apple Bloom: Okay, if you say so. Meanwhile inside Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Sweetie Belle: I wonder if I can help... Rarity: No thanks. Sweetie Belle: But... Rarity: I am busy right now. Sweetie Belle: If you just hear me out... Rarity: Sweetie Belle Please, Wait til you're a bigger pony for my help. Sweetie Belle: Fine. At Ponyvile. Apple Bloom: What is up with Applejack? I just wanted to help her and Big McIntosh with their work, But Applejack wouldn't let me help. Sweetie Belle: I don't know what's with Rarity either, She's always busy to come up with more ideas for her Fashion Design and she doesn't need my help with mine. Apple Bloom: Well I think we should run away and live in Duck's Branchline. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, That way we can help with someone else's work so we can earn our Cutie Marks. Apple Bloom: Then it's settled, We'll just leave them a goodbye note and run away to Duck's Branchline. On the note Apple Bloom and Sweeite Belle: Dear Applejack and Rarity, We are really sorry about this, But we're running away because you don't let us help you just so we could earn our Cutie Marks. So, we decided to help someone else instead so he or she will appreciate us for helping. Until we earn our Cutie Marks, Goodbye, Forever, Apple Bloom and Sweeite Belle. When Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle arrived on Duck's Branchline. Donald: Oy look, Douggie, It's Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle! Douglas: Aye it is, Donald, And they look a wee sad too. Donald: C'mon, Let's go see what wrong. Douglas: Och Aye. Donald: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, What's the matter? Apple Bloom: (sobbing) W-well, Applejack and Big McIntosh wouldn't let me help bucking apples. Sweetie Belle: (tears in her eyes) and Rarity won't let me help her with ideas for her design for any fashion dresses. So, Apple Bloom and I decided to run away! Douglas: There. There. Don't cry. Can you two help us? Donald: We could use some wee helping hooves for our work. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: (happy) We'd be happy to help. During a hard days work. Apple Bloom: So What's the work you and Douglas are doing, Donald? Donald: Well, Apple Bloom, While Sweetie Belle helps Douggie shunt some Frieght Cars, You and I can help deliver some Milk and Produce all around Equesodor. Douglas: Think you wee fillies are up for this Job? It'll take hard work. Sweetie Belle: Anything to earn our Cutie Marks, Douglas. Donald and Douglas: Och Aye. And so the hard work begin. Back at Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Applejack: Now Where is Apple Bloom? Rarity: And Where's Sweetie Belle? Toby: Maybe you two were being a bit too harsh on them. James: Prehaps they only wanted to help you two is because they wanted to earn their Cutie Marks. Big McIntosh: They're too young for big pony work. BoCo: So you and Applejack didn't let your sister help? Big McIntosh: Nnope. BoCo: After she wanted to? Big McIntosh: Eeyup Gordon: (clear throat) Rarity: Oh, hello, Gordon, Percy. Percy: Rarity, Applejack, Big McIntosh. Gordon and I have some bad news. Applejack: What is it? Gordon: Look. (Gordon and Percy shows Applejack, Big McIntosh and Rarity the note and they felt terrible) Applejack: Oh no, It's all my falt. Big McIntosh: Don't take all the credit, I didn't let her help either. Rarity: Oh, Sweetie Belle! What have I done?! At Thomas' Branch Line BoCo: Where could they be, Thomas? Applejack, Big McIntosh and Rarity are getting worried about Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, We have to keep looking. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Gordon: Oh the Indignity. Thomas: Don't worry, BoCo, We'll hoot and we'll toot, We'll weesh and we'll woosh, and not rest until we find them. Twilight Sparkle: Right Thomas, Come on, Let's keep looking. Meanwhile at Brendam Docks Percy: (calling) Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle! Where are you? Applejack: What if we don't find them? If anything bad happens to Apple Bloom, I'll never forgive myself. Toby: Don't worry, Applejack, We'll find them, They could be anywhere, Let's keep looking. Meanwhile at Anopha Quarry Rarity: (sobing) Oh What have I done?! What have I done?! James: It's no use, We'll never find them. Just then Bill and Ben came. James: Bill and Ben, What are you two doing here? Bill: We came to tell you that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are in Duck's Branchline. Ben: and they say something about living with Donald and Douglas and help them with their works so they could earn their Cutie Marks. James: Bust my Boiler! Rarity: We must tell the others at once. That night at Duck's Branchline. Apple Bloom: Oh, a shooting star. Sweetie Belle: (thought) I wish our big sisters where here to see how hard we work with Donald and Douglas. Thomas: Look. There they are. Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Applejack: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: Applejack! Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Twilight Sparkle: For sisters, they have quite a good time to be reunited. Applejack: Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and I owe you an Apology for treating you badly. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Rarity: I'm truly sorry for ignoring you and not letting you help Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: That's okay, We forgive you three. Douglas: You all should've seen how helpful Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were. Donald: Aye they were, Despite how young the wee fillies were, They were a big help at our works. Thomas: Fissaling Fire Boxes, How helpful can you get? Big Mcintosh: I'll tell you what, Apple Bloom, Applejack and I could use your help at Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow. Apple Bloom: Really? You mean it? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Rarity: Sweetie Belle, Is there anything I cauld do to make it up to you? Sweetie Belle: Well that depends. Rarity: I could use your ideas for my next Fashion Designs, I've ran out of mine now. Sweetie Belle: Okay. Apple Bloom: You bet We could help. Sweetie Belle: As long as we finish our work with Donald and Douglas first. Donald and Douglas: Och Aye! Rarity and Sweetie Belle: Deal! The End Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over At the Station Applejack: Alrighty, Apple Bloom, You and Babs Seed have a great week with Aunt and Uncle Orange and say Hi to them for me. Apple Bloom: I sure will Big Sis. Thomas: See you real soon Apple Bloom, We'll miss you. Toby: Have a great time Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: Goodbye Everybody, See you in a week. Everyone: (Waving goodbye to Apple Bloom) Toby: Don't worry Applejack, I'm sure Apple Bloom will have a great time at Manehattan and your Aunt and Uncle. Applejack: I sure hope so Toby. Meanwhile in Manehattan Babs Seed: Hey, Cuz, What's up? Apple Bloom: Babs! Apple Bloom and Babs Seed: (hugging) Apple Bloom: It's great to see you. Babs Seed: You too, Apple Bloom, Aunt and Uncle Orange invited us to stay and spend the week with them since Applejack's visit during her fillyhood, They wanted to see how things will go with us for a week. Apple Bloom: I sure can't wait to see Aunt and Uncle Orange agian since the Apple Family Reunion. Babs Seed: Me nether. At the Oranges Resident Apple Bloom: (knocking the door) (the door opened) Apple Bloom: Hi Aunt Orange, Hi Uncle Orange. Babs Seed: Hey Aunt and Uncle Orange. Aunt Orange: Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, We're so thrilled to see you two, Please do come in and make yourselves at home. Uncle Orange: Have you two received our invitation? Apple Bloom; We sure did. Babs Seed: Thanks so much for inviting us to come over for a week. Uncle Orange: Thank nothing of it, Dinner's almost ready, Carrots and Lettuces. Aunt Orange: And Apple and Blackberry Pies for Desert. Apple Bloom: our favorite. Babs Seed: I'll say. Meanwhile Back at Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Toby: Are you okay Applejack? Applejack: I'm fine Toby, Just thinking about Apple Bloom, I wonder if she ever misses me. Toby: Well, If it'll make you feel better, I'll go speak to Thomas and Twilight and see what we can do. Applejack: Thanks Toby. When Thomas, Twilight and his Team arraived Manehattan Percy: Bust my Buffers, I've never see anything like it. Heckle: I say, So this is Manhattan. Dash: Oh me! Bash: Oh my! Ferdinand: That's Right. Thomas: Alright everyone, Let's find a Hotel to stay in for a week, Heckle and Jeckle, You two will go and keep an eye on Apple Bloom just to make sure she doesn't get lost or lonely. Jeckle: You got it Thomas. Twilight Sparkle: Then it's settled. That night at the Oranges. Aunt Orange: Now if there's anything you girls need, Just let us know. Babs Seed: Will do, Night Aunt Orange, Night Uncle Orange. (gone to sleep) Apple Bloom: Good Night Aunt Orange, Good Night Uncle Orange. (falling asleep) Aunt Orange: Pleasant dreams girls. Uncle Orange: Don't let the bed bugs bite. Meanwhile at the hotel. Toby: Applejack, are you okay. Applejack: Yeah, I am okay. I miss Apple Bloom. Toby: Don't worry, Applejack, I'm sure that Apple Bloom is having a great time with Babs Seed, Now let's go back to sleep. Applejack: (sigh and go back to sleep) The next morning at the Oranges. Uncle Orange: Rise and shine, Girls, Breakfast is ready. Apple Bloom: Sweet! Babs Seed: Alright! Later around Manehattan. Aunt Orange: Ah there's the Perfume store, Which one would you girls prefer? Apple Bloom: Sunflowers! Babs Seed: I like Roses better. Later Back at the Oranges. Uncle Orange: (rehearsing Romeo and Juliet) But soft what light through yonder window breaks it is the east and Juliet is the sun! Apple Bloom: (speaking british) Romeo, Oh Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo? Babs Seed: (speaking british) Parting is such sweet sorrow! Uncle Orange: Well said girls, Very well said. Later, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed are playing cricket. Apple Bloom: I'm sure having a great time with Aunt and Uncle Orange. Babs Seed: You and me both Cuz. Later, Hackle and Jeckle went to tell Thomas, Twilight and the others about Apple Bloom's great time. Heckle: Thomas! Twilight! Jeckle and I have some great news! Twilight Sparkle: What? What is? Jeckle: Heckle and I saw Apple Bloom and Babs Seed having a great time! Thomas: Wow! Kevin: Hey guys, Pinkie Pie and I came up with a really great idea! Pinkie Pie: Maybe, we can have a welcome home party for Apple Bloom! Victor: I like that idea, Kevin, For once you and Pinkie Pie came up with great party ideas. Kevin: (blushing) Gee, Thanks Boss! Twilight Sparkle: Great idea, Pinkie. Come on, everyone. Let's go home and celebrate Apple Bloom's welcome home party. A week later At the train station. Aunt Orange: Did you pack your things Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: You bet Aunt Orange. Uncle Orange: Now don't be a stanger, Apple Bloom, You are most welcome to come back anytime, And bring some friends with you, The more the merrier. Apple Bloom: Well, it's time for me to go home. I'm gonna miss you, Babs. Babs Seed: I'm gonna miss you too, Cuz. Aunt and Uncle Orange: Goodbye, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: Goodbye, Aunt and Uncle Orange. (Apple Bloom climbs onboard the train) Conductor: All aboard! Next stop, Ponyville! (The train blow its whistle and chuff away) Babs Seed, Aunt and Uncle Orange: (waving goodbye to Apple Bloom) When Apple Bloom got home at Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Apple Bloom: Hello? Where is everybody? Thomas, Twilight and their Team: Surprise! Welcome home, Apple Bloom! Cool McCool: Pinkie Pie and Kevin planned a party just for you, Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: Oh, thank you. Applejack: Welcome home, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: Thanks, Applejack. The End A Special Field Trip At the school. Cheerilee: Okay, class. Tomorrow is a special field trip to the museum. Class mates: Wow! Cheerilee: and Sir Topham Hatt and Filthy Rich shall be with us for a very Special Occasion, So be sure to bring some friends with you for this field trip. Apple Bloom: I can't believe it! Scootaloo: Tomorrow is a big day! Apple Bloom: Well, maybe. Babs Seed, Vanellope and Melody can come with us. Sweetie Belle: Great idea! Scootaloo: Thay are after all members of us Cutie Mark Crusaders. Later at Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Apple Bloom: Heckle, Jeckle. Can you write the letters to Babs Seed, Vanellope and Melody so they can come with us on the special field trip? Heckle: Of course we can! Jeckle: Well get right on it and send these messages to Babs Seed, Vanellope and Melody as soon as possible. Sir Topham Hatt: Toby, I have an important job for you and Applejack, Cheerilee is taking her students on a Field Trip to the Museum and Filthy Rich and I will be touring, I would like you and Applejack to give the young Colts and Fillies a ride on Henrietta, Can I rely on you two for this job? Toby: Yes, Sir. Applejack: Can do. Sir Topham Hatt: Good, Be ready by tomorrow morning. The next day. Snips: I can't wait for the special field trip. Snails: Me too! Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. Any sign of Babs, Vanellope and Melody? Sweetie Belle: No. Scootaloo: Not yet. Apple Bloom: Keep looking. Babs Seed: Hey, Cuz. Apple Bloom: (gasps) Babs! Babs Seed: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom and Babs Seed: (hugging) Apple Bloom: Great see to you again. Vanellope: Don't forget me and Melody. Scootaloo: How can we forget our own members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Melody: We're glad to come. Cheerilee: Hello, Babs Seed, We're so glad that you, Vanellope and Melody are here for the field trip. Vanellope: Glad to be here, Cheerilee. Toby: Is everybody ready? Class mates: Yeah! Applejack: Alright then, Hop on board. Apple Bloom: Hey, Applejack. Applejack: Hey, Apple Bloom, Great idea bringing Babs Seed, Vanellope and Melody for this there field trip. Apple Bloom: Thanks, Big Sis. Toby: Alright, Here we go. When they arrived at the Museum. Cheerilee: Here are we, kids. The museum. Class mates: Wow! Apple Bloom: That's one big museum. Sweetie Belle: You said it, Apple Bloom. When they got in the Museum. Filthy Rich: Welcome young Fillies and Colts to the Museum on Natural History. Sir Topham Hatt: If anyone would like a tour, Come with me and We'll show you all dinosaur bones at the Prehisory Exhibit. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom: Cool! Filthy Rich: Any questions? Babs Seed: Is it okay if I go take a look around the Museum? Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly, Babs Seed. Babs Seed: Thanks. Later. Apple Bloom: This ship was so big! Vanellope: I know. Sweetie Belle: This ship looks just like the Titanic. Silver Spoons: (droping a banana peel) Whoops. Babs Seed: (slipping on a banana peel) Whoa! Melody: Look out (as Babs Seed bump into them) Apple Bloom: Babs! Are you okay? Babs Seed: Yeah, I'm fine. Diamond Tiara: Looks like you blank flanks had a Split point of view. Silver Spoons: What a splitting headache. Diamond Tiata and Silver Spoons: (laughing at the CMC) Cherrilee: What's going on? (gasps) Who did it? Vanellope: They did! (points at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons) Diamond Tiara: Uh-oh. Silver Spoons: Busted. Cheerilee: You two are in so much trouble. Silver Spoons: Tattle Tale. Cheerilee: Diamond Tiara, You and Silver Spoons are going to be in Time Out for the rest of the Field Trip. Diamond Tiara: That's not fair. Cheerilee: Are you girls okay? Melody: We're okay, Cheerilee. Then, Filthy Rich showed up and saw what happened. He was disapointed at Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara: (gulp) Filthy Rich: Diamond Tiara, I am so disapointed in you. Diamond Tiara: But Dad... Filthy Rich: Don't you but Dad me, Young Lady, You are grounded for life. When they got back from their field trip. Cheerilee: AnyPony have a great time on their field trip? Class Mates: Yeah! Cheerilee: I would like to thank Sir Topham Hatt and Filthy Rich for a splendid tour. Sir Topham Hatt: You're quite welcome, Cheerilee. Cheerilee: Thank you, Babs Seed, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Melody for joining us on a special field trip. Babs Seed: Anything for my Cusion. Vanellope: No Prob. Melody: We're glad to be here, Cheerilee. Cheerilee: and Thank you Toby and Applejack for giving us a ride on Henrietta to the Museum. Toby: Your Welcome, Cheerilee. Applejack: Babs, Vanellope, Melody, You girls ready to head home? Vanellope: You bet we are. Apple Bloom: Then hop aboard on Henrietta. Toby: First stop, Manehattan. The End Donald and Douglas vs. the Flim Flam Bros. Category:Freddieholc